1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to recreational flotation devices, and particularly to floating mattresses or lounges.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Floating mattress or lounges are among the most popular beach and pool recreational devices. They are typically inflatable and may comprise a bladder or buoyant member forming the outer portion of the device, with an inner portion, often made of a layer of plastic or mesh material upon which the user sits or reclines, attached around the inner border of the buoyant member. Some lounges have a raised portion at one end of the buoyant member, which raised portion may serve as a headrest and/or back support, depending on the position of the user.